Vacation in Turnabout
by LyricalEcho
Summary: When Phoenix let Maya talk him into taking a vacation, he knew things were going to get crazy. He just never expected anything like this. Bonding, love, and character cameos ensue in the Happiest Place on Earth.
1. Conversations and Air Travel

Anyways, this is Phoenix Wright-fic, inspired by trips to theme parks and going on rides and playing too much of the game. It's set just after the end of JFA, and contains spoilers for the first two games. If you haven't played them, you probably shouldn't read this. Plus, of course, you'll have no idea what's going on.

I would like to thank Stormwake for reading this and drawing awesome fanarts. 3 You guys should go check her out. No, really, you should. As soon as you finish reading this, go give my Stormwake some love.

HAY LOOK A DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phoenix Wright. Or Disney. Or anything else I happen to mention in here. They're all owned by really rich people who like to own things and make us type annoying disclaimers. CURSE YOU BIG RICH PEOPLE.

* * *

This was the kind of thing that always seemed to happen to Phoenix.

He wasn't sure why it was always him, or how, exactly, these things happened. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true- he knew this particular mishap had started with Maya innocently suggesting they take a vacation.

He just wasn't sure _how_ he wound up with seven other people on a plane to Florida.

"Von Karma?" he hissed at Maya, horrified. "You invited _Franziska von Karma_?"

"Why not?" she said. "She's still the same age as me, you know, and what with growing up with her dad and all… I thought she deserved to have some fun."

"No. You know what her idea of fun is? _Whipping people. _She thinks _pain_ is fun! Mine especially!"

Maya pouted. "Well, Edgeworth agrees with me."

"But-"

"Edgeworth is never wrong, Mr. Wright," said Ema, popping up over the back of his seat. "It's a scientific fact."

"It is?" said Phoenix.

Ema frowned. "Well, not exactly. But it should be."

"Exactly!" said Maya, grinning. "Oh, and Ema, you can call him Nick. He doesn't mind!"

Ema giggled. "Wow, that might take a while to get used to." She sat back down. "Nick," she said experimentally. "Nick. Niiiiiiick. Hello, Nick. How are you, Nick?"

"Why me?" muttered Phoenix. He slumped back down in his seat.

It was going to be a long, long vacation.

* * *

"'Scuse me?" said Pearl. "Um… Mr. Scruffy Detective?"

"Hm?" Gumshoe said, sitting up. "Oh! It's you, pal!" He grinned broadly. "What do you need?"

Pearl shifted cautiously from foot to foot. "Well, um… Mystic Maya thought I would like to sit next to a window, but there aren't very many empty seats, so… can I sit next to you?"

He nodded brightly. "Sure thing, pal!"

Pearl smiled, slid past Gumshoe, and sat down happily.

"Oh!" she gasped after a moment. "Are those really clouds?"

"Sure are, pal."

Pearl stared out the window, awestruck. "They look like… like mountains!"

Gumshoe chuckled. "I always thought they looked like whipped cream."

"Oh!" laughed Pearl. "They do!"

"So…" said Gumshoe, after a moment, "your name's Pearl, right, pal?"

"Yep!" she said. "And you're… Detective Gum-shoo."

"That's right."

Pearl looked at him. "But do you mind if I call you Mr. Scruffy Detective? 'Cause Mr. Nick says I shouldn't, but do you? Mind?"

He laughed. "Not if you don't mind if I call you pal!"

Pearl shook her head joyfully.

"Then it's settled!" said Gumshoe.

Pearl smiled and turned back to the window.

* * *

"This is utterly foolish."

Edgeworth sighed. "You've been saying the same thing every seven minutes since we got on the plane, Franziska."

"That's because this is undoubtedly the most foolishly foolish venture I have ever attempted." Franziska glared vehemently out the window.

"Is it now?"

"I am on a plane with Phoenix Wright, three foolish little girls, your moronic friend, that idiot of a detective, and _you_. Yes, I would say this is a ridiculous situation. And why are you even coming in the first place?"

"First of all," Edgeworth said, "you are coming because being such an obsessive perfectionist is not good for anyone, least of all an eighteen-year-old girl. _Yes, _Franziska," he said as she opened her mouth, "no matter how much older you try to be or how much of a prodigy you are, you are still an eighteen-year-old girl. Secondly, I am coming- partially, at least- to keep an eye on you- you'd murder everyone in their beds otherwise."

Franziska turned away from him with a huff. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand," she said. "I _can't_. I can't take a vacation. I can't stop. I'm not good enough. I need to be perfect. I can't be perfect if I go on _vacation_.

"Anyways," she added, with the slightest of laughs, "I wouldn't know what to _do _in an amusement park anyways."

Edgeworth placed his hand on her shoulder, gently. "That makes two of us," he said.

* * *

Larry had always been a seize-the-day kind of guy. Carp Dem and all that.

So naturally, if he was on a plane with three good-looking girls, he was going to get to know them.

Except Nick almost bit his head off the last time he kinda-sorta-almost flirted with Maya.

And he was pretty sure Edgey would be at least twice as protective of the mini-von Karma chick. She scared him, anyways.

So after the plane took off, he sat himself down next to the other girl- Emma, he thought.

"Hey," he said, "I don't think we were really properly introduced."

The girl looked up from the notes she was taking and held out her hand. "Ema Skye," she said, "scientific investigator."

"I'm… uh… well, you can just call me Larry."

Ema looked slightly puzzled at this but said nothing.

"Soooo…" said Larry, "how do you know Nick, anyways?"

Ema glanced out the window quietly- Larry wondered if that had been one of those "awkward questions" everyone kept telling him about. But after a moment, Ema spoke.

"He… defended my sister," she said. "In a case, you know. He really helped us out; it was pretty amazing."

"Yeah," said Larry, "Nick's cool like that."

"Yes. Yes he is." Ema smiled. "So! How about you, erm, Larry?" She took her pencil out from behind her ear and whipped out her notebook. "Tell me about yourself."

So he did.

* * *

Yeah that's right. I'M SENDING THEM TO DISNEY. Hahaha TAKE THAT!

Any comments will lead to love and hearts and flowers and enormous objection-cookies. And also, I will hug you. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Arrivals and Rental Cars

So, ah... here be an update. I KNOW I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER I'M SORRY. D It's just that I'm the worst procrastinator on the face of the earth and then Harry Potter ATE MY SOUL and stuff. But I've updated now, and if you're still reading, I seriously love you. Thanks to everyone who commented!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, etc. etc.

**Note**: Yes, I know the game takes place in the future, but for the sake of my poor brain, I'm just pretending Disneyworld hasn't changed in ten years or so. Hopefully that's not a problem?

* * *

The flight arrived at the Orlando International Airport at 4:26 PM exactly- right on time. Edgeworth loved punctuality.

Others, however, seemed less pleased with the flight.

"_God_, that was so _long_," said Maya, slinging her backpack onto her shoulders. "Can't they make faster planes?"

"Oh, that would be interesting." Ema came after her. "I'd have to run some tests."

"Maybe," said Wright, dragging what looked to be an extremely heavy suitcase, "if you actually brought something to _do_ instead of bothering me the whole time, it wouldn't be so boring."

Maya simply rolled her eyes at this apparently ludicrous statement. "Anyways," she said, "we need to go pick up the rental car."

"I'll drive!" chirped Larry, still drooling at Ema's feet. Ema, of course, didn't notice.

"Oh, no way _you're_ driving," Wright panted, attempting to balance another suitcase in his arms.

"Well… I could drive, pal!"

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Detective…" Maya said cautiously.

"Why won't you let me drive?" Larry moaned.

"Oh, for pity's sake!" said Franziska, storming past the arguing group. "_I_ will drive."

"Um… Ms. Von Karma, I'm not sure-" Gumshoe's statement was interrupted by a sharp _crack._

"Yes, sir," he finished, rubbing the welt left on his arm from the whip.

Franziska shook her head and marched out the door, leaving Gumshoe to carry her suitcase.

"She is really, _really_ like her father. In a creepy way," said Wright from behind Edgeworth, and promptly dropped his luggage.

"That's exactly what troubles me," Edgeworth said, leaning down to assist him.

Wright glanced up at him, puzzled, but allowed Edgeworth to continue.

"Do you remember when she was shot?" Wright nodded in response. "I was with her when it happened. It was so sudden- Franziska was just clutching her shoulder, everyone was shouting and my only thought was that I _needed_ to get her to the hospital. She _needed_ to remove that bullet- because, for her sake, I was not going to sit back and watch this girl turn into her father. The similarities were too eerie, and I desperately wanted to _do_ something." He smirked. "Strange, but the concern for her personal safety didn't strike me until later.

"It's part of the reason why I took her on this trip," he continued. "I think that she wants to change, that she wants to become her own person, not her father's, but… she doesn't quite know _how_. And I thought that maybe if she had a chance to be someone other than Franziska the prosecutor, she might be able to become someone else than Franziska, the daughter of Manfred."

Wright was silent for a moment when he finished, one hand still resting on the handle of his suitcase.

"Do you know," he said finally, glancing down to hide the smile Edgeworth knew was flickering across his face, "I think that's the most emotion I've ever heard you express in one sitting."

Edgeworth stood up with a sigh and walked towards the car the others were gathering around outside. Silently, Wright followed.

"Edgeworth?" he said, after an awkward moment. "I… ah… for the record… you're doing a good job."

Edgeworth allowed himself the smallest of smiles before sitting next to Franziska in the van.

* * *

Pearl was absolutely beside herself as they pulled through the hugely colorful Disneyworld entrance. 

"Is that it?" she gasped. "It's so _big_! Mr. Nick! Did you see? Did you see? It's _huge_! It's probably the biggest thing I've ever _seen_!"

Maya laughed gleefully. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Pearly!" she said. "That's just the _entrance_! Inside… it's even bigger!"

Edgeworth saw Pearl's eyes widen in the rearview mirror. "This is almost better than the circus," she whispered reverently.

They seemed a ridiculous bunch, crammed into the minivan. Pearl gazed, awestruck, out the window, with Maya, next to her, alternately pointing out landmarks and chatting with Ema, who scribbled down notes. (Edgeworth didn't know on _what_, exactly.) Behind her, Larry leaned over the edge of Ema's seat, rambling on about something or other that was most likely moronic. Ema didn't seem to notice. On the opposite side, behind Pearl, was Gumshoe, watching out the window and occasionally chiming in loudly to others' conversations. Wright was left in the middle, looking more than a bit uncomfortable and ducking every time Gumshoe flung out his arm enthusiastically.

Edgeworth couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Franziska cleared her throat briskly. "I believe we're here," she said.

Pearl gazed up at the multi-building compound at which the group had arrived. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's our hotel, Pearls," said Wright with a smile.

Maya clapped her hands over her mouth, trying and failing to stifle a shriek. "Oh. My. God," she gasped. "Is that _it_? Oh wow, it's so much better than the pictures! It's so much better than _anything_! It's the most amazing hotel I've ever seen in my life! Come on, come on, we have to go in!" She grabbed Pearl by the hand and clambered over Ema to the door; the three girls raced out of the car and sprinted to the main building.

Wright groaned and began climbing out the door to get the suitcases.

* * *

As Edgeworth and the four others of the group entered the hotel lobby, they were overrun by a stunned Pearl, a frantic Ema, and an _extremely_ overexcited Maya. 

"Nick! Nick Nick Nick Nick _Nick_! It's gorgeous! And did you see-"

"It's like a palace, Mr. Nick! Are we really-"

"-the most amazing architecture, honestly-"

"There's a _beach_, Nick. In the _hotel_."

"-and all those flowers-"

"The waterfall's gorgeous, guys, you need to see this…"

The three of them continued to chatter as they yanked the group forward, receiving many affronted looks from the other guests; Wright gave them apologetic shrugs before Maya nearly yanked his arm out of his socket.

Just then, Franziska's cell phone rang in her handbag and she slipped surreptitiously away to answer it, while Edgeworth, with a frown, lingered back to watch her.

"Hello?" Franziska said, businesslike.. "This- oh, hello, Ms. Andrews." Her tone softened almost imperceptibly. "You're doing well, I assume?" A nod. "Good. …I see. Yes. I understand. …Yes, I know." Franziska massaged her temple at this. "I know," she repeated. "Of course. Thank you." Franziska closed the phone with a sigh; and then, abruptly, Maya stood in front of her, grinning.

"Ms. von Karma!" she cried, with the usual cheer. "We're… well… we're all going swimming and we were wondering, um, if you would like to come."

"I don't believe that would be appropriate," said Franziska coolly.

"Well, you could always just sit by the pool and read!" Maya said. "You're… ah… going to have to, anyways… Larry stole the room keys and he won't even let us go up to unpack until we go swimming."

Franziska followed Maya past the signs advertising the location of the pool, a look of furious contempt on her face.

Edgeworth watched her go. Something was going to happen on this vacation, he decided.

Something soon.

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth!" shouted Gumshoe, grabbing Edgeworth's wrist as he sprinted past. "I'm going to do a Super Cannonball Deluxe and you're not gonna want to miss this!"

**

* * *

**

And another chapter of nothing happening. Sorry, guys. D: I promise next chapter will be full of Disney-ness.

**Usual blather**: Comments. Love. Hearts. Cookies. Thanks, everyone!


End file.
